The present invention relates generally to corn head assemblies for use with combine harvesters. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved corn head assembly that includes a catch plate.
Combines that harvest corn are provided with dividers, also generally known as snouts, for directing rows of corn stalks to ear separation chambers or stripping plates and then to an auger for conveying the corn to a feederhouse of the combine. Harvested corn is then processed to the combine's inner chambers where corn kernels are separated from the corn cob.
Conventional corn head assemblies have smooth areas behind their stripping plates, which serve to slide harvested corn to the corn head assembly's auger. These smooth areas however, also allow for harvested corn to slide away from the auger when an insufficient flow of crop material is processed through the corn head assembly, such as when the combine passes through an area of poor crop density or an end of a harvesting row. As such, corn that slides away from the auger falls to the ground and leads to significant loss of harvested crop material and ultimately an economic loss.
Thus, there is still a need for a combine harvester that is capable of preventing crop loss at the corn head assembly location associated with conventional corn head assemblies. Such a need is satisfied by the corn head assembly for a combine harvester of the present invention.